micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Native American Tribal Republic of Timucua
Statement regarded as informal by the National Congress of Sandus; Dear People of Timucua, I would like to personally ask you of which native tribe you are from, as my great grandfather was Abenaki, from Southern Québec. Best of luck to your nation and to the people of Timucua, Guillaume Sœrgèl, Speaker of the House of the National Congress of Sandus. From the Offices of the National Congress, Speaker of the House's Bureau. ---- Statement regarded as informal by the National Congress of Sandus; Dear People of Timucua, I would like to personally apologize for my ignorance, I know very little of South-Eastern Native American tribes as I only know of the South-Western and North-Eastern tribes, as I lived in Arizona and my family is from the Abenaki tribe. I am very proud of my ancestry, of my heritage, and I hope that the Timucuan people are as well. With the most dearest respect and sincerity, From the Offices of the National Congress, Speaker of the House's Bureau. From the Desk of the Executive Chieftain, Executive Chieftain of the Executive Council of Tribal Chieftains' Dear Sir, To answer the question as to which tribe our nation represents. We represent the Timucua tribe of what is now known by the imposed colonial name of Florida. Our tribe was the original Native American Tribe in this area and we were forced due to the European Conquest by the Spanish, French and later British and Americans (United States of America) to assimilate into the invading culture in order to survive. We have been keeping our traditions alive a little bit through oral tradition but much has been lost and we are in the process of renewing and rediscovering our culture since our independence declaration as of August of 2008. We are currently researching our language which has become extinct as a spoken language and are in the process of creating a Timucuan-English dictionary and grammar book to allow our citizens to renew their knowledge of our language. This is being done through old Spanish and French colonial documents where Roman Catholic priests preserved our language in 16th, 17th, and 18th century French and Spanish. We are also offering our citizens a currency system of our own that is unrolling this week of 13 September 09. We are seeking to become a self sufficient nation that provides for the needs of our citizens and preserves our people's culture and traditions in a peaceful manner with the imposed powers that we are neighbors of such as the States of Florida and Georgia and the United States of America. I hope that this answers some of your questions. Our website www.republicoftimucua.yolasite.com has a wealth of information on it concerning our nation. I would encourage you to feel free to review it. Thanks for your inquiry. Best Regards, R.W. De'Eire Executive Chieftain of the Native American Tribal Republic of Timucua --Republicoftimucua 01:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) No need for an apology Dear Mr. Soergel, There is no need to apologize for your lack of knowledge of Southeastern US Native Tribes. Many are not aware of the tribes of the Southeast aside from the Seminole, Creek, Choctaw, Cherokee and Chickasaw tribes. These tribes moved into the far Southeast from the Central South and Northern Southeast as our tribe and other original tribes in the area now known as Florida assimilated into the invading cultures or joined with these tribes as they migrated into what was originally either Timucuan or other tribal lands. Therefore because the 5 tribes that I have previously mentioned were the ones that the British and US dealt with as they conquered the Southeast from the French and Spanish, the tribes of the Seminole, Creek, Choctaw, Cherokee and Chickasaw are the ones that most people know of in the Southeast US. At this time we are an unrecognized tribe and chose the micronational path as a way to begin to reclaim our sovereignty as a nation. Please feel free to contact us with any questions on the tribes of the Southeast US as we would be happy to share their history with you. Also in any matters where our nations may be of assistance of any kind to one another please feel free to contact us. We are open to opening diplomatic relations with all nations that are peace loving nations that meet the provisions of the Montevideo Convention for Statehood. Thank you again for your messages. Best Regards, R.W. De'Eire Executive Chieftain of the Republic of Timucua --Republicoftimucua 01:47, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations Highly esteemed Republic of Timucua, Are you interested in diplomatic relation with the Templar Kingdom? let us know, HRH Prince Eugenio II Hand of the King Templar Kingdom RESPONSE TO THE TEMPLAR KINGDOM Honorable Prince Eugenio II, Whereas the Republic of Timucua is a Christian Nation and likewise recognizes the Lordship of Jesus Christ, we would be open to establishing diplomatic relations with your nation. We look forward to working with you in Christian Fellowship to resolve and assist one another on issues of mutual interest throughout the world. Please feel free to contact us via our national email address of republic of timucua at Gmail.com. Thank you for extending the offer of diplomatic relations to our nation. Republicoftimucua (talk) 05:22, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Sincerely, R.W. De'Eire Executive Tribal Chieftain Republic of Timucua